À la Recherche du Futur Perdu
by RainyRain123
Summary: Tapi Atsushi adalah mentari di sisa-sisa pagi, sementara Kyouka adalah keping bulan pada puncak malam. Mereka tidak mengorbit bersama untuk bertemu dan menyapa di sela dunia. [AtsuKyou, au, ficlet]


_Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: implied mild!atsukyou, au, foreshadow. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

Atsushi melihatnya lagi, meliriknya lagi, mengamatinya lagi. Dari seberang piano tempatnya bermusik, boneka itu adalah hal terindah di dunia.

* * *

 **.**

 **À la Recherche du Futur Perdu**

 _an AtsushiKyouka fanfiction_

[Dan Atsushi selalu bermimpi]

 **.**

* * *

Toko antik itu berada persis di depan bar tempatnya bekerja serabutan: kadang jadi pelayan, kadang pemain piano dadakan. Di bar itu pula tempatnya tinggal, di gudang belakang, bersama tikus-tikus kelaparan dengan majikan dingin tak berperasaan. Untuk yatim piatu sepertinya, hidup dengan mencari satu sen sehari sudah cukup. Kecuali untuk satu hal.

Toko antik itu memajang boneka di etalasenya. Asushi pertama melihat boneka itu di pagi hari saat membuang sampah ke jalan, dua minggu lalu. Boneka itu memakai yukata merah, rambut biru gelapnya dikuncir dua oleh pita bunga. Wajah yang dilihat Atsushi kala itu begitu dingin, begitu nyata, nyaris hidup. Dan ia mulai mencuri kesempatan melihat boneka pajangan cantik itu melalui jendela bar dekat piano setiap hari, setiap detik.

Tanpa bosan-bosannya.

* * *

Lalu salju pertama mencair seperti noda kopi di jalanan berlumpur.

"Tidak bosan melihatnya terus?"

Bapak pemilik toko itu adalah pria paruh baya yang memiliki mata ramah, meski bibirnya ditutupi kumis dan janggut tebal yang kelabu.

"Ah … tidak." Atsushi menggaruk belakang kepala, merasa konyol karena setiap pagi menempelkan wajah ke kaca etalase meski tahu pemiliknya ada di dalam toko. Dan kini pemiliknya bahkan menghampiri Atsushi. Merasa terganggukah? "Kuharap Anda tidak keberatan."

Pria itu tertawa lalu batuk dua kali. "Tentu tidak. Beberapa dari kita memang akan hanyut oleh pesonanya. Ah, kau sudah tahu nama anak ini?"

"Uh … belum."

"Namanya Kyouka."

Dan Atsushi tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kyouka _. Kyouka. Nama yang bagus._

"Kau mau memegangnya?"

Atsushi menggeleng cepat, "A—tanganku kotor. Tidak perlu. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Padahal dia tahu. Dia tahu. Bahwa melihat sesuatu tanpa bisa memilikinya adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan. Atsushi tahu, tapi begitu menatap mata biru boneka ini, dia ragu.

Kenapa dunia tidak menggariskan takdir yang berbeda untuknya?

* * *

Denging yang tajam. Tendangan yang diterima perutnya tidak bisa menyamai sakit di telinganya. Berkali-kali. Atsushi memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, hingga pola-pola bunga menggantikan wajah majikannya yang murka. Tak apa. Tak apa. Jangan dengarkan dia. Atsushi perlu konsentrasi penuh untuk pertunjukan malam nanti. Apa yang akan dimainkannya nanti? La campanella? Atau Fur Elise?

Dia hanya ingin melihat Kyouka sekarang.

* * *

Kyouka tidak memiliki ekspresi.

Dan Atsushi selalu bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak pernah keberatan. Menurutnya, Kyouka adalah boneka yang hebat. Dia bisa terlihat tersenyum saat Atsushi tersenyum, dan sama-sama bersedih jika Atsushi ingin menangis.

Sudah lama Atsushi kehilangan segalanya. Pagi yang makin cemerlang, malam yang kian menua. Seluruh yang ada di dalam hidupnya sudah tidak berarti. Jika ingin, dia bisa mati begitu saja di tengah jalan. Untuk apa hidup ini, jika hanya cacian yang dia dapatkan? Tidak ada satu hal yang mengikatnya dengan dunia.

Kecuali Kyouka.

Dan malam ini, ketika jarinya mengetuk nada, Kyouka yang melihatnya dari seberang jalan adalah _segala_ nya.

* * *

Tapi dia adalah mentari di sisa-sisa pagi, sementara Kyouka adalah keping bulan pada puncak malam. Mereka tidak mengorbit bersama untuk bertemu dan menyapa di sela dunia.

* * *

"Apa?"

Etalase tempatnya mencurahkan sebagian besar perhatiannya selama sebulan ini sepi. Hanya ada kursi kosong tempat dulu boneka berambut biru gelap memandanginya bermain piano.

Dan Atsushi memandanginya seakan hanya itu hal nyata yang bisa dia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Bapak ramah pemilik toko yang baru selesai menyapu, kini menatapnya dengan sendu. Kasihan? Sedih? Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat mengulang ucapannya pada Atsushi semenit tadi,

"Kyouka baru dibeli seseorang tadi malam."

* * *

Atsushi sudah berulang kali kehilangan. Keluarga, tempat tinggal, masa depan. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu padat pikirannya hingga apa yang dia minta hanya berjalan sendirian di tengah kota malam ini.

Lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip, pintu-pintu rumah yang memandangnya dingin. Salju yang bercampur dengan lumpur terlihat seperti sisa espresso yang ditumpahkan seseorang di meja bar. Salju baru mulai menumpukinya lagi, terjun dalam interval asal, lalu mengotori jalanan tanpa peduli.

Yang Atsushi ingat hanya kegelapan.

Naifnya, dia pikir hanya melihat Kyouka adalah cukup. Tanpa mendekat atau memiliki. Atsushi tidak menginginkan lebih. Padahal dia yang lebih mengerti, tidak pernah ada orang yang merasa cukup di dunia ini. Dan kini, dia _menginginkannya_.

Bodohnya, dia bergantung pada boneka. Pada benda mati yang menatapnya hampa dari seberang jalan. Betapa lucunya. Tidak ada penonton yang dia inginkan kecuali boneka itu. Hanya mereka, dalam panggung drama fana, menggetarkan musik melalui celah udara. Dan Atsushi selalu bermimpi, Kyouka—bukan sebagai boneka—bertepuk tangan seraya tertawa di sebelahnya.

Dan Atsushi selalu bermimpi.

Mimpi panjang tiada akhir dan pangkal. Tidak berdasar. Cahaya adalah ilusi dan ilusi adalah cahaya. Memerangkap, mengungkung, mengekang dirinya. Buai-buai halus yang mengangkatnya ke langit tertinggi lalu membuangnya ke palung terdalam.

Dan Atsushi melihatnya.

Orang-orang berkumpul, melingkari sesuatu di bawah lampu jalan. Gumaman inkontinu memantul di telinganya saat melihat tubuh bersimbah darah yang merahnya memerciki salju seperti mencoba mewarnai kanvas. Atsushi tidak kenal orang yang bermantel hitam ini, tapi pandangannya terkunci pada boneka Kyouka yang tergeletak di samping mayat (juga pisau kecil yang bercak darahnya mulai tertimbun salju). Mata imitasi biru abu-abu itu terlalu indah dan bersinar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyouka melihatnya lagi, meliriknya lagi, mengamatinya lagi. Dari seberang toko tempatnya dipajang, pemusik itu adalah hal terindah di dunia.

Dia punya rambut perak, mata yang sempurna, wajah yang akan lebih baik jika dilukisi senyuman. Pemusik itu juga melihatnya, menatapnya sepanjang waktu, meliriknya walau tengah dimarahi sang majikan, menemukan pandangannya meski terhalang sekat tipis menyebalkan bernama kaca.

Kyouka telah memutuskan.

Tidak boleh ada penghalang. Entah itu kaca, atau pun pembeli barunya yang hendak membawa Kyouka pergi keluar kota. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia ingin jadi tempat untuk pemusik itu tertawa dan menangis. Dia ingin melihat dirinya terpantul dari bola mata kuning cerah itu. Dia hanya ingin pemusik itu.

Dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

* * *

Atsushi tidak berpikir dua kali saat mengambil Kyouka dan lari dari semesta.

* * *

.


End file.
